Lemony Requests
by spartan117qz
Summary: This is a series of quick requests that I obtained on Reddit, hope you enjoy... And to quote a great woman, "I'm Watching You Fap". reddit . com /r/RWBYNSFW/comments/3n6bvt/smut commissions/
1. Here We GO!

So, I put a smut request page on Reddit out and these following chapters are those requests. This was an endeavor to practice my ability to write smut. So, with that out of the way, we have our first request from /u/The_Flying_Jew.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted, searching for her sister and lover. "Dammit, where are you." Ruby mumbled as she walked around a corner of the dorm, entering the hall that connected to a skybridge to the library. "Hmmm" She ran across the skybridge, through the library to a broom closet that they had discovered a few days ago. "Mmmm" Ruby hummed to herself as she remembered the fun that they had in that little room.

She crept up to the door and cracked it open slightly. What she saw was more than a shock. Yang was showing off her breasts to Blake, whose penis was at the peak of hardness. "Please Yang, don't tease me any more" She groaned, then Ruby noticed that her arms were tied behind her back. Ruby grinned at the filthy ideas that spread across her mind. She knelt down and crept up behind her sister just as she was starting to squeeze Blake's dick between her breasts. Yang, too focused on Blake, didn't notice as Ruby moved her underwear away from her moistened folds. However, she did notice it when Ruby's tongue speared into her. She turned her head and saw Ruby behind her, Yang grinned as she continued to stroke Blake with her breasts.

"How does it feel, Blake, to get a titjob from a girl whose getting eaten out by her sister?" Yang hummed with a grin, her hips bucking a little as Ruby grazed her clit. Blake reacted a little more violently, her hips bucking, sending the tip into Yang's mouth. Yang's head followed as her hips went back down. Running her tongue around the tip, she lifted her rear for Ruby to get a better taste.

Ruby, focused on her task of making Yang cum before she could make Blake cum, pressed one finger to Yang's tightest hole. Yang shot up her head and glared at Ruby, but her anger melted to pleasure as Ruby's digit pressed into her ass. She turned back to Blake and began to suckle on the tip of her cock. Ruby moved to lick her sister's rear, then took two fingers and presses them into the tight opening. Yang bucked her hips, loosing Blake's large dick from between her breasts. Ruby's mouth watered slightly at the 11 inch length of girl-meat standing erect. Yang quickly took her place again, and continued her ministrations. Yang loosed the cock and placed the first three inches in her mouth. She began to hum as she took inch after inch into her mouth. Blake stopped holding back and let out a huge moan. Yang tasted the saltiness of Blake's precum as she bobbed her head faster. This caused Ruby to pick up her pace as well, her fingers stretching Yang's hole while her tongue speared into her dripping pussy.

Ruby closed her mouth over the entrance and sucked out more of her sister's juices, inserting another finger. Yang's walls were closing rapidly, signaling that she was close. Ruby grinned as Yang rushed to get Blake to cum, the feline moaning loudly. Ruby found her sister's weak spot and began to tickle it. Yang couldn't hold any more.

She gushed out a wave into Ruby's face, wetting the front of her shirt. Ruby grinned and licked her lips, "Yummy, now gimmie some of that". Her panties already dripping, she climbed over Yang and positioned her rear over Blake's rod. Ruby pulled her panties out of the way and lowered herself onto Blake. The girth stretched her ass wide, and the slight barbs pressed out with a tingling sensation. Ruby began to bounce on Blake, her wetness making her dick slide in easily. Ruby moaned with Blake as about 6 inches of rock hard girl-meat reached deep into her ass. Yang, having recovered from her orgasm, grabbed Ruby's hips and began to press her down the length of the feline cock. "Oh Gods!" Ruby cried out as she hilted all 11 inches of Blake's dick. Yang untied Blake and backed away.

Blake leaned in and whispered in Ruby's ear, "when I'm done, you're not going to be able to walk for a week" Ruby grinned and threw her arms around Blake, but was denied as she was lifted off her cock and turned around. Yang held Ruby under the arms, and with a grin, dropped her back onto Blake's cock. All 11 inches speared into her in an instant, the sensation from the penetration and the rubbing of the barbs made Ruby squirt immediately. "Yang, little help?" Blake asked with a grin, her hips thrusting up at a steady, but fierce pace. Yang knelt down and began to suckle on Ruby's clit. Ruby squirted again, this time, all over Yang's face. Yang pushed two fingers into her sister and knelt up and looked Ruby in the eye.

"You made it mess, now clean my face." She said with a grin. Ruby nodded vacantly as she began to lick her own juices off of Yang's face. Yang pressed another finger in as Ruby started. Her sweet flavor mixing with Yang's slightly bitter-sweet taste was addicting. Blake grabbed Ruby's hips and began thrusting even harder. Ruby couldn't keep steady enough to clean her sister, so she simply leaned onto her as three fingers quickly pressed in and out of her pussy while a massive cat-cock speared into her ass. Ruby couldn't stop cumming, her legs went numb, her head blanked out and her moans echoed far.

"Hope you're ready!" Blake grunted as she pulled out most of her cock, only leaving in an inch. She then thrusted and let out a massive spurt of cum into Ruby's pulsing ass. Ruby almost screamed in pleasure as spurt after spurt of cum blasted into her rear.

"Oh, Gods. YES!" she shouted as she came one last time, Yang was grinding her fingers on Ruby's clit, making the orgasm last even longer. Blake slowly began pulling out of Ruby's ass, the barbs dragging as it was pulled out. Blake came out with a *pop*, her cum began pouring our of Ruby's rear. Yang knelt down and licked up from ass to clit, getting a nice mouthful of cum and juices, and kissed Ruby. The bitter taste of the cum and her sweet juices poured into her mouth. Ruby pulled away from her sister with two things, a grin, and come cum running down her chin. Ruby caught her breath for a moment and turned to Blake with a smile,

"Let's do this again, sometime!"

Sorry if this was a little short, my smut ability is somewhat lacking. 'Nother chapter in a few days, maybe a week.


	2. Have Fun Fapping!

So, the next request is from /u/SDCored. He/She wanted some RubyxDom!Neo... with a strap-on. This one, might get weird... With that out of the way, let's get going with your smut, you filthy animals.

Ruby wondered how she got into this situation again. Ever since the train incident, she'd been getting strange letters asking for her to meet someone. She assumed that maybe one of her old friends at Signal had a crush... Boy, was she wrong.

Ruby had been invited to met her in a small cafe on the outskirts of Vale. She told Ruby in the last letter that her name was Neo.

Ruby walked into the cafe, "Pardon me M'am, is there someone named Neo in here?" She grinned and pointed to a booth in the back corner of the small room. "Thank you" Ruby said with a small curtsy as she walked over to the booth and sat down. A small figure sat across from Ruby with a cloak covering her face. "Hello Neo, it's nice to meet you" Neo pulled back her hood and smiled at Ruby, her brown and pink hair sprawled down her shoulders. Ruby smiled back. Neo scooted closer to Ruby. Ruby looked at her with slight worry in her mind. Neo scooted closer and placed a notepad in front of Ruby. Writing scrawled across the front page, 'Would you like to come home with me?' Ruby was slightly taken aback at the forwardness of the tiny girl. Neo was still grinning. Ruby blushed as she rubbed her thighs together as she thought about what the girl might be capable of doing in bed. "yes" she whispered slightly. Neo's smile became brighter. She waved her hand in the air and the hostess brought a small meal for Neo and a plate of cookies for Ruby.

Neo grinned slyly as Ruby mowed through the cookies. They finished their food and both stood, Neo then grabbed her hand and began to lead her out of the cafe and over to a house down the street. Ruby's mind began to blur, every sensation was exploding with warmth across her nether-regions. Neo led her inside and lead her into a bedroom down the hall from the entrance. Neo opened a door and tossed Ruby inside. A pair of black robots came from beside the doors and grabbed the weakened Ruby. Her mind was running as fast as it could,but it was also starting to make her excited. The droids started to undress Ruby, leaving only her panties and bra on her. Then attaching restraints to her arms and legs, after which Neo came back in with a fairly sized suitcase and a skin tight leather suit, the droids then bent her over a rig in front of the door. She grinned at Ruby and opened the box. Ruby saw the contents were a number of large phalluses. Wetness ran down her legs and stained her panties as she waited in anticipation. Neo pulled out two, one was ribbed, purple and fairly long. The other was long, smooth, white and Ruby was fairly certain that it vibrated. Neo's smile made Ruby whimper slightly. She then moved both of them down to her own crotch. Ruby hadn't noticed until now that she was wearing a rig for two dildos on a strap-on. She attached both and moved behind Ruby. Her panties were completely drenched as Neo pulled them away and pressed the white dildo against her soaked pussy and placed the purple on over her asshole.

Neo waved her hands and the droids in the room placed a gag in Ruby's mouth, while the other said in a metallic voice "Prepare yourself" Neo smacked her rear, making Ruby bite into the gag. Her senses exploding into pleasure. Neo slammed the vibe into her, the wetness making it slide in easily and smoothly. Ruby screamed into the gag from the unexpected insertion, but the muffled scream seemed to make Neo even more excited. She pulled back and slammed it back in again. Ruby moaned against the gag as Neo pulled it out again, all the way out. She then flipped a switch and the vibe began to buzz loudly. After starting the vibe, she pressed the tip against Ruby's rear. Ruby turned her head back and began to shake it vigorously as the lengthy dildo pressed into her rear, her wetness from the previous insertion lubricating it thoroughly enough to slide in with little resistance at first, but it soon hit a wall. Neo began to grind against Ruby, attempting to make more fit. Inch by inch, the thing slowly went deeper into Ruby. Neo leaned forward and unclipped the back of the gag, letting it fall from Ruby as she moaned from the thick rod entering her rear. Ruby panted out the word "yes" very slowly as Neo pushed the rod deeper. Once it was almost all the way in, she pulled back and thrusted forward to hilt the thing... making Ruby's groan resonate through the room. Her aura preventing damage, but heightening her sensitivity. Waves of warmth spread through her stomach as Neo began to thrust back and forth into her ass. "Harder!" She groaned between thrusts. Neo grinned and started thrusting harder.

Neo's thrusts were picking up speed, Ruby was nearing orgasm and the batteries were almost dead. Neo pulled the lengthy thing from Ruby's rear and wiped it off. She walked to the front of Ruby and grabbed a plug from the box. Ruby, through her haze, recognized it as a tentacle mecha-plug. Ruby grinned as Neo went behind her, smacked her rear a couple of times, earning yelps from the restrained gem. She then smacked the plug into her ass. The mechanism inside began to whir and extend a tendril deep into Ruby's ass.

Neo made a few gestures at a droid. It moved in front of Ruby and began to speak again, "The mistress will leave for a few minutes, she says enjoy her new toy while she prepares." Ruby moaned as the tendril inside began to vibrate heavily. "I will take that as an agreement"

Minutes passed as Ruby hung in the pleasure of the tendril vibrating deep in her rear. She couldn't tell how much time had passed by the time Neo had returned, she had came more times than she could count, and her voice was hoarse from her constant moaning. Neo stepped inside and grabbed the plug. She twisted it making Ruby arc her back and groan again. She then began to pull it out of her slowly, about 18 inches of vibrating tendril was pulled out of her rear.

Neo grabbed the purple knotted dildo and opened a small opening in the base. She inserted a small yellow gem. She made a few more gestures at the droids in the corners. "The mistress is about to use a shock gem in her anal toy, this will make things more... interesting." Neo silently laughed as she pushed the purple toy into Ruby's rear and the white vibe into her vag. She moved her hips and attached the bases of the toys to her suit, turning them into a strap-on. She made a few last gestures, "She says 'We are almost done, little red. I hope you enjoy the finale'". As the robot finished speaking, Neo began to furiously thrust into Ruby. The breasts of both girls were bouncing back and forth as Neo thrusted quickly and fiercely. Neo snapped her fingers and the droids pulled Ruby's rig up and had her hang in front of Neo. She thrusted up into Ruby, then activated the shock in the purple toy. A jolt shot through Ruby's ass, her muscles spasming from the electricity and feeling every single knot on the didlo. The droids began to attach clips to Ruby's hardened nipples She groaned as the clips bounced alongside her breasts. Fire still burning inside her stomach. Ruby lost count of the number of times she came, again and again, Neo didn't stop for what felt like an hour. Neo suddenly stopped as Ruby came one last time.

"Why... did... you... stop?" Ruby panted as Neo moved in front of her. She grinned nd snapped her fingers. The droids unhooked Ruby from the rig and set her on the ground to start untying her. Neo clicked her tongue and started making gestures. Another droid came into the room and began to speak as she made the gestures. "I had my fun with you little red, I was thinking after two days of constant orgasms, you should head home." Neo grinned as Ruby was completely untied. She sprawled out and let her arms and legs relax. "If you want, you can keep the tentacle plug" Neo grinned as Ruby's face lit up.

"Can we do this again some time?" Ruby asked as she panted on the floor. Neo knelt down next to her and nodded. Before Ruby passed out she gave her a peck on the lips, just before she passed into the dark of sleep she heard a tiny, faint voice.

"Goodnight little red."

'Nother chapter done bitches. Sorry it took so long, I had a fair bit of research to do with bondage and such as well as the fact that the file that was this thing was getting corrupted constantly... it sucked to make this thing work properly to finish this damn thing. Sorry that it's a little short, I just have a little trouble drawing it out any longer than 1,800 to 2,000 words. My smut doesn't run very much longer than that generally.


	3. And Another one Bites the Dust

Alrighty then, the next chapter comes from /u/Silentdetth, and he asked for Jaune and Blake where Jaune has a catgirl fetish... Prepare your lotion and tissues you animals, cause here we go!

"Really Jaune?" Blake stared at the skimpy outfit the blonde held. A pair of fuzzy gloves and boots, a tiny shirt and panties.

"Come on Blake, you said anything. This is my anything" His face held two things, a wide grin and a deep blush. He held out the outfit and shook it for her to take.

"Fine" She said with a faint blush, her ears flattening against her head. Jaune's grin began to show his teeth as Blake left the room to change. He reached over and grabbed a collar for her. He then sat down in their little living to wait for his kitty.

...

A couple of minutes later, the door Blake entered creaked open slowly. "Damnit Jaune, even my tastes don't compare to this." She stood there, dressed in a small, tight, black bra and some tiny black panties. On her hands were a pair of fuzzy gloves, similar to a feline's paws. Her tail swished behind her, her ears laid flat against her head and face was a deep shade of red.

Jaune was unable to move for a moment as he absorbed the situation before him. Blake Belladonna, lethal ninja assassin and expert in bladed combat, was barely clothed and at his every whim. Even more importantly, she was a cat faunus. He leapt up and almost tackled her to the ground, attempting to rub her ears. She attempted to flee, but her instincts were dulled by her embarrassment. She was taken to the ground, the blonde clicked the collar around her throat and began to rub her ears.

Little known fact, but feline faunus are very sensitive to touch, especially their ears and tails. Blake's ears were basically a clitoris from how sensitive they are. Lightning arced up her spine as Jaune rubbed her ears gently. She didn't notice his other hand going behind her until he started scratching the base of her tail. She arched her back as she quickly came from the overwhelming sensation.

"Quick to the finish, aren't you?" Jaune said with a grin, as Blake tried to gather her thoughts. Some of her instincts took over, wrapped her arms around Jaune, and began to purr. Jaune lost what little control he had left and pulled himself free from Blake's arms, to lower himself to her now moistened opening. He prodded through her panties, causing Blake to spasm and grab Jaune's head. "You really are sensitive, aren't you?" His grin was wide as he pulled the cloth to the side and poked his tongue against her moist folds. Blake immediately closed her legs around the blonde's head, forcing his tongue a little deeper into her. Jaune's grin kept its place as he began to swirl his tongue around inside the wet opening. Occasionally popping out to flick her clit. Every time he did so, she squeaked, her reactions were being suppressed by the little bit of shame Blake had left. This changed when Jaune pressed his finger against her, and slowly slid it in. Blake mewed out loud, the last scrap of shame leaving her as his fingers entered her. Jaune doubled his efforts as he heard her make such an adorable sound.

Blake was panting his name over and over as he overwhelmed her senses. Two fingers in her moist opening, a warm tongue and set of lips suckling her clit and another pair of fingers moving in and out of her rear. Jaune's ministrations were awarded by another loud orgasm from the feline. He slowly removed his fingers from her as she came down from her orgasms. "That's a good kitty" Jaune whispered as he crawled next to Blake. His pants had already become strained the the massive erection betwixt his legs. "But now it's my turn" Jaune said with a grin, Blake nodded with a smile.

Jaune stood up and leaned against the wall. Blake slightly struggled to rise to service him. "Blake, you know what I want you to do first" Jaune stated as she came closer and closer. Her face could barely become any more flushed, but it maxed out and was completely red as she dropped her head.

When her head rose up, she dropped to all fours and made one noise. "Nyaa" Jaune lost control again, he tore his jeans off, picked her up and leaned her against the wall. The tip of his 7 inch cock pressed against her wet opening. Jaune pulled his hips back a little and slammed the entire thing into her. "KYAA" Blake screamed in pleasure as the thick appendage was quickly introduced to her deepest regions. Blake was almost screaming his name as his thick dick pushed into her with quick, but oddly gentle thrusts. "Harder!" She moaned as he began to nibble on her ear. His thrusts became harder and more fierce. Jaune was nearing his limit, Blake could feel it. "Do it inside" She moaned to him, he released her ear and dug his face into her neck and shoulder. His chin hooked on the opposite side. Blake's nipples rubbing against the cold wall, the fierce pounding she was getting from behind and the slight shame she felt from everything she was wearing gave her one last push. "I'M COMING!" she screamed, Jaune bit into her shoulder as he began thrusting even harder. Blake's orgasm continued on, for the entire time. Until she felt him pull back and give one last fierce thrust and release a torrent into her. Blake felt the warmth of his seed deep inside her.

"That was hot as hell, you two." Jaune jerked up and turned around. Sitting on the couch was Weiss, Yang and Nora. Yang was still fingering herself, Weiss was sitting there trying to stop herself from masturbating and Nora was... just watching.

"Well, shit"

All three of them stood up and shouted "Happy Birthday!"

Yang pulled her fingers out of herself and went over to give Jaune a handshake, Jaune didn't care at this point and took her hand. "We'd give you gifts now, but I don't think our stuff is going to compare" She said with a grin. Jaune flushed, embarrassed. Blake however, didn't care about them. All she cared about was the feeling of Jaune's seed deep inside her, fertilizing her.

There you go, you filthy animals, that is another one down. I'm sorry if this isn't what would actually go on with someone with a catgirl fetish, but I had no reference materials and just did what I thought was the correct thing to do at the time.


	4. I finally finished this one

Sorry about not posting this earlier, I dropped my laptop accidentally and now I'm having trouble keeping it working. Anyway, here is the next request. Dom,Futa!Ruby and Dom,Futa!NeoxSub!Yang. This request comes from /u/damage3245. Ready your lotion and tissues, you perverts. Story, Sex, Robots, The End. LET'S GO!

"You'll just have to wait." Ruby pushed Yang off of her arm, again. Said blonde giving her puppy-dog-eyes almost as strong as her own.

"Tell me what your gift is!"

"NO!" Ruby vanished, leaving Yang slightly stunned. Thus causing her to fall onto her rump. (because I'm 7)

"Damnit!" Yang pounded her fist on the floor.

"You have the dust?" Ruby whispered into her scroll

A robotic voice came back through the machine "Yes, enough for two people for 6 hours or one person for 12."

"Thanks Neo..." Ruby paused for a second, "You are coming, right?"

"Right in her ass" The metallic voice came back, causing Ruby to laugh.

"Good, Tomorrow then. Goodnight" Having ended the conversation, the scroll was closed and put away. With a wide grin, Ruby returned to the dorm.

"Ruby?" Yang walked into the classroom, and noticed a few things. Some kind of saddle sat on one side, a table covered by a cloth stood next to it. Two AK130s stood in the corners. "What is this?" A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, causing Yang to yelp and spin around, swinging her fist. A short, pink haired girl ducked under the fist with little effort. Next to her stood Ruby. "What is this?"

Ruby grinned and pulled out a yellow collar form behind her back. Yang's eyes went wide, jaw fell and shorts moistened. "Happy Birthday Yang, and this is your present." Ruby reached around Yang and snaked her hand up and around to cop a feel of her sister's breast, making her hum. The pink girl coughed. The two separated quickly, "Sorry... Yang" Ruby turned to her sister, "We're going to show you the. Time. Of. Your. Life" Ruby accentuated each word with the snapping of a button from her corset. Ruby pulled off her corset and pressed herself against Yang.

Yang snaked her arm around Ruby and squeezed her rear. Ruby smacked her hand away, "You are the one getting the treatment today. Now strip." Ruby said with a grin. Yang shrugged, and began to undress. Ruby kept her clothes on, Pink hair did as well. "I forgot to say, this is Neo. She's my... friend." Ruby glanced at her with a twinkle in her eye. Neo returned the look. Yang finished undressing and turned towards the other two. She grinned at them with her hands on her hips. They both reached down and started removing their panties.

"What're you doing?" Yang asked, stepping towards them. Neo grinned, then pulled a vial of dust from her belt. Ruby took it with a grin. Neo pulled another out.

"Getting the best part ready." Ruby slurred slightly, her rubbing her clit. Both girls popped open the vials of dust and took out a small amount of it. They rubbed it into their dripping pussies. Neo grinned as she began to glow pink slightly. She ran her hand to her rear and pulled it back up, a length of flesh growing as her hand moved out. Ruby followed the same actions. They rubbed more of the dust onto the fleshy lengths, making the length and girth greater and greater. Ruby stopped at 12.5 inches long and an inch and a half wide, Neo however, wanted record breaking size. Breaking 15 inches long, and two inches wide. Yang's mouth watered as she saw the masses of flesh between the legs of both lolis.

"Bend over the saddle." One of the droids stepped forwards and gestured towards the saddle. Yang mindlessly did so, she paid little attention as the droid snapped manacles onto her wrists and ankles. Neo stepped up and pressed massive tip against her pussy. Yang tensed up, in surprise as the tiny girl slammed 10 inches into her, her mouth opened to scream, but was cut off by Ruby's cock blocking her throat. Neo began to grind against her, unable to make a sound to give the sensation proper respect. Yang's eyes were watering as ruby began to push her dick down her sister's throat, inch by inch. The initial shock wearing off, fire ignited in Yang's stomach. She began to buck as much as she could against Neo, getting a little bit more into her every time. She then began to run her tongue around the underside of her sister's cock as it went in and out of her mouth. Then a sharp pain came from her rear and a loud slap sounded in the room. Each of the droids was spanking her as Neo thrusted into her.

"Okay, let's do it" Ruby gave neo a thumbs up, and pulled out of Yang's mouth giving her a chance to catch her breath.

Ruby pulled Yang off of the saddle, then Neo grabbed her shoulders and lifted her onto her already present member. "What are you-Mft" Her question cut off as Neo smacked a gag into her mouth. Ruby tied it behind her head, then pressed her _head_ against her sister's unoccupied rear. Yang's eyes went slightly wide as she felt the large head pressing into her. A muffled scream echoed out as Ruby forced herself into her sister's rear. Sensitivity already being pretty high, she came a massive wad into her rear. Said cum acting as lube for her to pound into her sister even more.

Neo, kept a steady pace, unlike Ruby who was going very erratically. Ruby began to thrust harder, sending jolts up Yang's spine. Both lolis were throbbing inside of Yang. Were she still coherent, she would be able to tell that they were about to let loose inside of her once more. A massive gush rushed forth from her almost gaping orifices a moment later.

The pair removed their lengths from the blonde and examined their handiwork.

Yang had fallen onto her side, white cum slowly pouring from both of her holes. Glistening sweat and spray covered her, the shine showing just how much they had done so far. "And we only just got started." Ruby whispered into her sister's ear. Unbeknownst to Ruby, Yang became a little more _wet_ at her words than she already was.

"Now let's have some real fun"

Neo and Ruby grabbed a vial of dust and spread it on their phalli, causing the organs to glow the color of the dust they added. Ruby's being red, and Neo's being yellow. The pair lifted Yang once more, but this time, Neo took the rear, and Ruby took the front. They leaned past each other and nodded at the same time. Both of them drove their lengths to the hilt, then the dust kicked in. Fire and Lightning coursed through Yang. Her semblance stopping damage, but making her inner masochist come out in leagues. Incomprehensible noises began to fall from her mouth as the two pounded her holes. Ruby started to pour aura into her length, causing it to vibrate from her semblance. Neo simply fucked harder.

They continued on for what felt like eternity, then they loosed another torrent of cum into the blonde. Said cum mixed with the dust and kept the lingering effect of the material going. Neo pulled out halfway through her orgasm to cover the blonde in her cum. The majority landed in her hair.

"This is only the beginning Yang, We're going to have _so much fun together_ " Ruby whispered into her ear again.

I'm cutting it here, just so I can get the damn thing out. I'm sorry it's taken so long. I dropped my laptop and now the thing is basically saying "Fuck You, You Cunt" and not really working very well... I'll try to get out the next chapter faster than the last one, but school is a bitch and I haven't had very much drive or time to write.


End file.
